Rockstar
by loveandcandy14
Summary: Kurt proves to Blaine that he can be sexy. One Shot.


Rockstar

Kurt was used to being embarrassed and humiliated from his days at McKinley. He got slushy facials on a daily basis. His old Glee club knew the embarrassment of being a part of the New Directions. However, he was not used to being this embarrassed in front of the boy he was in love with. He wanted to die when Blaine had pointed out that his sexy face looked like he was constipated. That whole fiasco was so embarrassing and Kurt just wanted to forget that it ever happened.

That is exactly what Kurt was trying to do on Saturday night. He was having a sleep over with the girls from New Directions. Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and even Santana had all met up at Kurt's house for a much needed girl's night out. There was catching up on gossip, make-over's, and lots of laughs. Kurt had completely forgotten about his recent embarrassment until Santana just had to ruin it.

"So how is that delicious Dalton boy you're running around with? You do the nasty yet?" she asked with her usual smirk.

Kurt could feel his face heat up. He was hoping to ignore the topic about Blaine. He had been doing great until the girls began to talk about their relationships. Kurt had to laugh at the relationship statuses of all of his old friends. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to dodge the topic of Blaine for long.

Kurt glanced around at all of his friend's faces to see that they were waiting. "Everything is good. We are friends. Only friends." Kurt shot Santana a glare when he said the last part.

Santana just continued to smirk but kept her mouth shut.

"I would have thought after the kiss Blaine and I shared you would have gotten together. It appeared that you would have. I mean if I was in your position that is exactly what I would have done." Rachel commented.

Kurt groaned. He did not want to be reminded of that time where Blaine thought he might like girls too. In the end, Blaine was 100% gay, and Kurt could not have been any happier to hear that. Kurt shook his head. He thought of Blaine entirely way too much.

"Girls can we not talk about Blaine?" asked Kurt. He just wanted to change the subject. "Everything is fine. Now why don't we go upstairs and get some ice cream?"

"Oh no. You cannot escape us that easily Kurt. Give us the dirt on Blaine." Quinn piped in with a smile.

"Dirt is not necessary. Blaine is my friend." Kurt huffed. He was getting tired of this conversation.

"Dirt is really comfy to sleep on." Brittany commented with a serious face.

Kurt had to crack a smile. "I'm sure it is, boo, but I don't like dirt."

Brittany smiled back. "Of course. Dolphins don't use dirt because they sleep in the ocean."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Britt. Hummel may just enjoy getting dirty with that Dalton boy." Santana cut in.

Kurt blushed bright red at that comment.

Brittany smiled innocently. "Are you receiving sweet boy kisses from him?"

Kurt sighed. He just could not win. His girls were vicious when it came to gossip. "I don't know why you guys insist on talking about this! Blaine and I are not dating and probably never will be." Kurt burst out. His face was bright red in embarrassment and irritation.

"Boy, what's up? Did Blaine do something? Do I need to go cut him?" Mercedes asked in concern.

Kurt sighed again. "No, 'Cedes. It's nothing like that."

"Than what is it? You can tell us, Kurt." urged Tina soothingly.

Kurt looked at his friends and slumped in defeat. "Okay. Blaine and I were fine until Coach Sylvester dropped by and made a comment about you guys doing something sexy. Blaine got the idea into his head and got the rest of the Warblers on board. We performed "Animal" by Neon Trees for our sister school. It went well. After the performance Blaine came up to me and asked me if I was constipated! Blaine doesn't think I am sexy! How can he want to date me if he doesn't see me as sexy?" Kurt explained depressed.

The rest of the New Direction girls gave him amused yet sympathetic looks. Kurt was as red as a tomato and completely embarrassed.

"How can he not think you are sexy? Has he seen some of your performances?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt pouted. "I don't do sexy, 'Cedes. I do romance but not sexy. Trust me he tried to help me make better sexy faces."

Everyone burst into giggles at that. Kurt wanted to glare and act like the diva he is, but he found himself laughing with the rest of them. A few minutes later everyone calmed down with huge smiles on their faces. Kurt glanced over at Santana and saw a smirk on her face.

"If you want your man, Kurt, then you needs to get sexy." Santana commented dryly.

"I don't need to be sexy, Santana. I have accepted my fate. Blaine and I will be friends forever. Now if we are done with this conversation, I am going to go up and get some ice cream." Kurt shot them all a look that clearly said that the discussion was over.

The subject was changed and everyone went up to get their snacks before watching movies. Kurt had hoped that the conversation was done for good. He should have known better. The girls of New Directions had a plan slowly forming in their minds in order to help their lonely friend.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and the conversation with the girls from New Directions had slipped Kurt's mind. He had been busy this week with school work, Warblers, and trying to keep his friendship with Blaine from being awkward. No matter what topic they got on, it would always end in an awkward silence. Every time Kurt looked at Blaine he would blush and look somewhere else. He tried to get over the embarrassment but those words just played on repeat in his head.<p>

This was one of those moments. Blaine had invited Kurt out to the Lima Bean for their usual coffee outing. They had just been talking about practice when the conversation dwindled and left another silence. Kurt was staring down at his coffee wondering what he could say next. He heard a sigh and cautiously looked up at Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine paused "I know things have been awkward lately. My intention was not to embarrass you but to help you out. I ended up going about it the wrong way."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, you did go about it the wrong way, but I know you were just trying to help. Thank you for that."

Blaine flashed Kurt a smile. "What are friends for? We help each other out and go through embarrassing things together."

Kurt smiled back but his heart sank at the term friend. "Now that we got that conversation out of the way, can we please forget it ever happened?"

Blaine continued to smile and reached over to squeeze Kurt's hand in a reassuring manner. "Of course."

Kurt's heart slightly sped up at the small contact. It was always the small things that made Kurt love Blaine. The gentle touches and warm smiles. Kurt's breath would hitch and his heart would start speeding up. He had had crushes before but Blaine made Kurt feel something he was not used to. Kurt knew he was in love with Blaine and it killed him to realize that Blaine, sweet and caring Blaine, will forever be his friend.

Kurt was getting ready to say something when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. "Oh, it's 'Cedes. Hold on." Kurt said as he answered the phone. "Hey, 'Cedes! What's up?"

_ "Hi, Kurt! What are you up to right now?"_ Mercedes asked. Kurt could hear a few other voices talking in the background.

"I'm at the Lima Bean with Blaine." Kurt shot a small smile over at Blaine, whom smiled back over his coffee. "Why do you ask?"

_"The girls and I want to steal you for some much needed girl time."_

"Didn't we just have girl time?" Kurt asked curiously.

_"This is an emergency meeting. Can you get down here?"_

"'Cedes, I would love to but I can't. How about tomorrow?" Kurt kind of wanted to spend a little more time with Blaine. They hadn't had a chance to hang out recently.

_"The girls…" _Mercedes trailed off. Kurt could hear murmured voices that sounded like an argument.

Kurt shot Blaine an apologetic look. "Hey, 'Cedes. Can we talk about…"

_"Listen here Hummel." _Santana cut in. _"Get your ass down to Rachel's house before we come up there and kidnap you ourselves."_

Kurt huffed in annoyance. "I'm not afraid of you, Santana. I am busy right now."

_"Get a move on, Hummel, before I have to go destroy your wardrobe."_ Threatened Santana.

Kurt weighed his options. He knew that Santana did not make idle threats. "Fine. I'm leaving now. See you girls soon." Kurt sighed out before closing his phone.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt. "What was that about?" he asked quietly.

Kurt sighed as he stood up and gathered his things. "Emergency meeting with the girls. Don't ask me what it is about though. I was threatened by Santana."

Blaine's eyes sparkled in amusement. "What did she threaten you with?"

"My beloved and fashionable wardrobe." Kurt frowned at the thought of his beautiful clothes being destroyed.

Blaine laughed. "Well then you better go. Wouldn't want her to destroy your insanely fashionable wardrobe."

Kurt smiled. "I am real sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Blaine smiled warmly. "I'll hold you to that. Go and have fun."

Kurt shot Blaine one last soft smile before walking out of the Lima Bean and to his car. He wondered what his friends were up to now. Kurt just had a feeling that they were planning something, and it involved him.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to Rachel's house. He had been here a few times and always smiled. Rachel's dads were wonderful and made some great cookies. Kurt briefly wondered why they chose to meet at Rachel's house. He never thought that anyone besides himself and Mercedes would want to hang out here. Kurt shrugged this off, parked the car, and got out. He walked up to the door and knocked expecting to see one of Rachel's dads to answer. Instead he got one over excited Rachel.<p>

"Come in! We have so much to prepare!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Kurt into the house.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Kurt asked in confusion.

Rachel merely shushed him and brought Kurt down to the basement. The last time Kurt had been down here was when Rachel hosted that party where Blaine got drunk. Kurt had to admit that Blaine made a cute drunk. He was cute until he kissed Rachel. Kurt pushed those thoughts out of his head as he spotted all of the girls from New Directions sitting and quietly talking.

Kurt cleared his throat once Rachel stopped dragging him. Everyone looked up with innocent smiles. Kurt knew better than to believe those innocent looks. "What was so important that you made me drive all the way here?" Kurt crossed his arms shooting all of his friends an impatient look.

Rachel grinned widely. "The girl's of New Directions have taken it upon ourselves to help you with Blaine. We have come up with a full proof plan to gain his attention. I came up with the plan myself and gathered the girls. After much persistence, I was able to convince everyone to follow it. This plan will guarantee you proving Blaine wrong."

Kurt was used to Rachel's rants but that did not explain anything.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What Rachel is trying to say is that we are going to help you show Blaine how truly sexy you are."

Kurt blushed beet red. "I appreciate it but I have everything under control."

"If you had everything under control you would be fucking that boy instead of being just friends." Santana leered.

Kurt glared at Santana. "I don't need your help. It's none of your business. You guys shouldn't be meddling in my love life."

"We just want to help you." Rachel commented with a slightly hurt expression.

Kurt felt slightly guilty at his outburst. "I know and I appreciate the thought. I just…don't want to get my hopes up." Kurt sat down in a chair.

"Kurt." Mercedes said gently.

Kurt looked up at her. His eyes were dull with fear and uncertainty.

"You are amazing. If he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you." Mercedes comforted him.

Kurt nodded. "What if he doesn't think I am sexy? He already said that my face looks constipated when I am trying to be sexy."

"That's your problem." Quinn piped in. "You are trying to hard. Who needs to try when you are naturally sexy?"

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Naturally sexy?"

"You are a natural performer." Stated Rachel. "You can woo the crowd just by being yourself. A performer does not have to try hard, and if they do, it usually ends in disaster."

Kurt could not believe that. Him? Naturally sexy? He had never thought of himself like that. "I am not sexy. Fashionable? Yes. Adorable? Maybe. But I am far from sexy."

Mercedes smirked. "You have not seen yourself perform. Trust us, Kurt. You can be sexy."

Kurt glanced at all of his friends. He sighed and nodded. "Okay. I trust you guys. What are we doing?"

"You will be performing 'Rockstar 101' by Rihanna." Rachel grinned.

Kurt had his doubts but he trusted his friends. "All right. I will go along with this plan. If only to show off my talent."

The girls grinned as they all got down to planning. Kurt was nervous about how this plan will play out. He didn't want to make a fool of himself again. He had done that quite enough when it came to Blaine. Despite that small doubt in the back of his head, Kurt felt hope swell within his chest.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been busy for the past few days. He came back from that emergency meeting spouting off vague answers. Blaine was left very confused. He noticed that Kurt was distracted and was often caught staring into space. He wasn't his usual talkative self.<p>

Blaine had tried to question Kurt about his obvious distraction. Kurt would jump and apologize, but he avoided answering the question. Every time Blaine tried to get together to hang out with him, Kurt would say that he already had plans. He had tried to find out what Kurt was doing, but yet again, he would spout out some vague response before hurrying away.

Blaine scrunched his brow. He was confused and a little hurt. He had hoped that they had moved on from the sexy fiasco. Now it seemed that Kurt was avoiding him. Blaine just could not understand what was going on. He thought that they were fine.

It was Sunday and everyone was either at home or out doing something. Blaine had chosen to stay indoors and study. He was sitting in the senior commons room. He was suppose to be studying, but instead, he found himself staring out the window thinking about Kurt. Blaine had been thinking about Kurt far too often these last few days. He was used to having his presence around him, and when they were apart, Blaine and Kurt texted constantly. Blaine hadn't heard much from Kurt over the past few days and he missed him.

Suddenly, 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry began to play. Blaine jumped as he was torn from his thoughts. He quickly scrambled for his phone which was on the table near him. Blaine opened his phone and smiled. He just got a text message from Kurt asking Blaine to meet him down in the choir room.

Blaine quickly stuffed his books back into his bag. His heart felt light with joy to be able to see Kurt again. Blaine smiled and hastily made his way to the choir room. He was hopeful that everything between him and Kurt would be perfectly fine.

* * *

><p>Kurt was shaking, his nerves had got the better of him. He usually wasn't nervous about his singing. He knew that he was a talented singer. He knew that he could perform. What he didn't know was if he could be sexy. His friends assured him that he could be very sexy, but Kurt still doubted it. With the text message sent, Kurt just became even more fidgety. He wanted to prove Blaine wrong but all of his courage was slowly draining out of him. He smoothed out the invisible wrinkles from his shirt. Kurt had gone with a simple buttoned down black shirt with a dark blue bow tie. He wore black and blue plaid skinny jeans.<p>

The doors to the choir room creaked open. Kurt let out a shaky breath as he turned and looked over at the door. Blaine had just walked in. His smile grew as he spotted Kurt and he strolled over to where Kurt was standing.

"Hey." He greeted softly.

Kurt smiled. "Hey yourself."

Blaine grinned. "So why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"I wanted to…sing a song to you." Said Kurt nervously.

Blaine nodded and sat down in the nearest chair. He smiled encouraging Kurt to start.

"Before I sing, Blaine, I want you to know why I am singing this." Kurt paused to gather his scattered thoughts. "During the sexy incident, you basically said that I was not sexy. I know you did not mean it that way, but it hurt. My girls from New Directions assured me that I am sexy and have been helping me with this performance."

"Is that where you have been?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, it is. I wanted it to be perfect." Kurt cleared his throat. "I will prove you wrong, Blaine Anderson. I will show you that I am sexy." With that said, Kurt walked over to his IPod, which was plugged into speakers. He pressed play and turned back around to face Blaine.

"_I told ya  
>I told ya<br>I told ya  
>Baby<br>Baby  
>Uh, uh<br>I told ya, baby  
>Uh-oh<br>I told ya, baby  
>Uh-oh<br>I told ya, baby  
>Uh-oh<br>I told ya, baby  
>Uh-oh<br>I told ya, baby  
>Uh-oh<br>I told ya"_

Kurt began to sing looking at Blaine. He made direct eye contact with him. Kurt hoped to convey everything he wanted to say to Blaine through this performance.

"_Got up in the club  
>Posted in the back<br>Feeling so good  
>Looking so bad<br>Rocking this skirt  
>Rocking this club<br>Got my middle finger up  
>I don't really give a fuck"<em>

Kurt began to rock his hips to the music. His hands slowly sliding down his body. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's hands as they made their travels. Kurt just hoped that his face didn't look constipated. He closed his eyes and just lost himself in the music.

"_Rocking these diamonds  
>I'm rocking this chain<br>Make sure you get a picture  
>I'm rocking my fame<br>To be what you is  
>You gotta be what you are<br>The only thing I'm missing  
>Is a black guitar"<em>

Kurt strutted over to Blaine swaying his hips with practiced ease. When Kurt reached Blaine, he stood right next to him almost ending up in his lap. He swayed his hips as he slid down to chair. Blaine followed Kurt's move. His eyes glued to Kurt as he performed. He shifted when Kurt got that close to him.

"_I'm a rockstar  
>Hey baby<br>I'm a rockstar  
>Hey baby<br>Big city  
>Bright lights<br>Sleep all day  
>long nights<em>

_Hey baby  
>I'm a rockstar<br>Hey baby  
>I'm a rockstar<br>Hey baby its..  
>Big cities<br>And bright lights  
>Sleep all day<br>long nights"_

Kurt moved back up and danced around the chair. He let his hand trail over Blaine's chest before he went back to his original spot. He pointed right at Blaine while gyrating his hips. Blaine was so captivated. This was a side of Kurt he had never seen and he liked it.

"_Baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Hey, hey, hey"_

Kurt closed his eyes and belted out this verse. He forgot about the actual reason he was doing the performance. He was just being himself and singing. He was back in that room with New Directions. Blaine was blown away. Kurt looked so comfortable and beautiful.

"_Six inch walker  
>Big shit talker<br>I never play the victim  
>I'd rather be a stalker<br>So baby take me in  
>Ill disobey the law<br>Make sure you frisk me good  
>Check my panties and my bra<em>

_Wildn out  
>A crazy house<br>With my white jacket on  
>Wont you come<em>

_And sign me out_

_To be what you is  
>You gotta be what you are<br>The only thing I'm missing  
>Is a black guitar"<em>

Kurt moved his hips as strutted around the invisible crowd. He placed one hand on his heart while the other one inched slowly down to his thigh. Kurt thrusted while his hand was sitting on his inner thigh. Blaine shifted again. Kurt was no longer beautiful. He was gorgeous. He was sexy. How could he not have seen how sexy Kurt could be. Kurt smirked sexily. He slightly ruffled his hair as he continued to sing.

"_I'm a rockstar  
>Hey baby<br>I'm a rockstar  
>Hey baby<br>Big city  
>Bright lights<br>Sleep all day  
>long nights<br>Hey baby  
>I'm a rockstar<br>Hey baby  
>I'm a rockstar<br>Hey baby its..  
>Big cities<br>And bright lights  
>Sleep all day<br>long nights  
>Baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Hey, hey, hey"<em>

Kurt rocked his hips in slow sensual thrusts. He made eye contact with Blaine again. Blaine's brown eyes had darkened with some unnamed emotion. Kurt felt himself flush at the intense gaze.

"_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
>I'm rocking out tonight<br>Cause I can't wait till tomorrow  
>I'm a live my whole life<br>In the night  
>Cause I aint got time to borrow<br>I'm rocking out tonight  
>Why wait till tomorrow<br>I'm a live my whole life  
>In the night"<em>

Kurt belted out this verse. He slowly walked over to Blaine. He held out his hand offering to help Blaine up. Blaine took the offered hand and stood up. Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine.

"_I'm a rockstar  
>Hey baby<br>I'm a rockstar  
>Hey baby<br>Big city  
>Bright lights<br>Sleep all day  
>long nights<br>Hey baby  
>I'm a rockstar<br>Hey baby  
>I'm a rockstar<br>Hey baby its..  
>Big cities<br>And bright lights  
>Sleep all day<br>long nights  
>Baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Oh, baby I'm a<br>Oh, baby I'm a  
>Hey, hey, hey"<em>

Kurt smirked as he slowly grinded against Blaine. He watched Blaine from underneath his eyelashes. Blaine silently groaned. His hands grabbed onto Kurt's hips and slightly grinded back. Kurt finished the song and tried to step back but Blaine's hands prevented him from moving.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned quietly. He looked up at Blaine. His breath caught at the intense look Blaine was giving him.

Blaine studied Kurt. Everything about this boy was perfect. He couldn't believe that he never noticed how wonderful Kurt was. He suddenly felt like a fool. He should have known the minute that he locked eyes on Kurt that he was the one.

Kurt shifted nervously. He was blushing due to Blaine's scrutinizing him. Kurt cleared his throat. "Blaine, you can let go now."

Blaine blinked as he surfaced form his thoughts. "No." Blaine whispered. "I don't want to let you go."

"Blaine, what…" Kurt began to speak but was cut off by a warm pair of lips connecting to his own.

Kurt was stunned and shocked. Blaine Anderson was kissing him. Kurt couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Blaine was kissing him. Suddenly Kurt remembered to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. The gentle kiss slowly turned into a passionate kiss. Blaine gently brushed his tongue across Kurt's lips asking for entrance. Kurt gasped a little opening his mouth giving Blaine access.

The kiss deepened as they explored each other's mouths. Kurt moaned into the kiss. He slid his hand into Blaine's gelled hair. Blaine's hands tugged Kurt closer to him. Kurt couldn't believe that he was here. That this moment was finally happening.

Slowly the two separated from each other. They were panting and gazing into each other's eyes. Kurt hated that he had to breathe. He just wanted to kiss Blaine forever.

"Um…wow." Kurt said breathlessly. A blush spread over his cheeks.

Blaine chuckled as he rested his forehead on Kurt's forehead. "Yeah wow." Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt.

Kurt got lost in Blaine's eyes. His breath caught at the pure love that was shinning in those brown orbs. Kurt smiled shakily. "So…was I sexy?" Kurt asked coyly.

Blaine laughed. "Oh, Kurt. You were very sexy. I don't know how I could ever think that you weren't sexy."

Kurt blushed but smiled. "Good. I'm glad that I proved you wrong."

"Me too. I am glad that you proved me wrong too." Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt. "If you hadn't done that performance, I might never have realized some things."

Kurt felt his heart stutter. "Things? Like what?" Kurt shakily asked.

"Like how much you mean to me." Blaine pulled back and cupped Kurt's cheek. "These last few days have been terrible. I realized how much time I spend with you, and when you're not there, I miss you so much. I felt empty without you."

Kurt's breath caught. He silently urged Blaine to continue. He hoped this was going where he thought it was going.

"Then I sat there watching you perform, and I realized how truly gorgeous you are. You are amazing, Kurt Hummel. I cannot imagine my life without you in it." Blaine lovingly looked into Kurt's eyes. "I am so in love with you, Kurt." Blaine leaned down and gently kissed Kurt.

Kurt smiled brightly when they pulled apart. "I am in love with you, Blaine Anderson. I have been since that first day we met."

Blaine smiled brightly and pulled Kurt back in for a passionate kiss. The kiss instantly deepened. Blaine pulled Kurt closer. He loved feeling Kurt pressed up against him. Kurt griped onto Blaine's shoulders as he moaned into the kiss. He felt dizzy on pure pleasure as Blaine plundered his mouth.

Blaine broke the kiss, trailing smaller kisses down Kurt's neck. Kurt groaned. He tilted his head to give Blaine better access. Blaine nipped at Kurt's pulse point, which caused Kurt to moan and shudder with pleasure. Blaine's hands settled on Kurt's lower back trying to bring them closer together. Kurt moaned loudly as he felt a slight bulge brush against his own member. Blaine shifted away trying to calm down from the rush of teenage hormones.

Kurt gasped and whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. He panted as he also tried to calm down. "Why did you stop?" Kurt asked in a breathy voice.

That voice sent chills up Blaine's spine. "Because we are going way too fast. If we continue then we might end up doing something we both regret."

Kurt gently cupped Blaine's cheek while staring into those orbs he loved so much. "Blaine, I know that I am awkward when it comes to sex, but that doesn't mean I never want to have it." Kurt paused smiling adoringly. "I trust you, and I love you. Whatever happens between us will be more than welcomed."

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled shakily up at Kurt. "Are you sure?"

Kurt leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. "I am more than sure." He murmured against Blaine's lips.

Blaine immediately Kurt back in for a passionate kiss. Hands began to roam over bodies. Blaine slipped his hands underneath Kurt's shirt where he met soft skin. Kurt groaned into the kiss they were sharing. Blaine broke the kiss as he trailed his lips back down Kurt's neck while slowly backing Kurt up until he was pressed against the wall.

Kurt tightly held on to Blaine as he kissed at Kurt's pulse point. Pleasure swam through both bodies. Kurt breathed in Blaine's scent and was dizzy from it. He had never felt such immense ecstasy and it was all coming from the man he loved.

Blaine moved from Kurt's neck to his ear. He caught the lobe between his teeth and gently nibbled on it. Kurt gasped in response. Blaine's hand is still massaging Kurt's soft chest while the other settled itself on his hip. Blaine continued to nibble on Kurt's lobe, his breath was hot and heavy causing Kurt to shiver.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine whispered in a husky voice.

Kurt was amazed that Blaine could still think because he was pretty sure he lost the ability to form words. He was lost in the flames that were scorching his body. Kurt was on fire and he loved it. The way Blaine's mouth trailed across his skin. The way Blaine's bulge teasingly brushed against his own, almost touching but not quite. All Kurt wanted was…

"More." Kurt gasped out as he slammed his hips forward into Blaine's letting their cocks finally touch through the layer of clothes. Kurt arched his back and moaned loudly.

Blaine groaned. Kurt looked so beautiful with his head thrown back against the wall. Blaine surged forward and kissed Kurt while he slowly began to rub his cock against Kurt's. He swallowed Kurt's moans as he thoroughly explored Kurt's mouth.

Kurt loved feeling Blaine pressed up against him and having Blaine's hands all over his body. However, Kurt didn't just want to feel, he wanted to touch. With shaky fingers, Kurt reached down and pulled on Blaine's shirt trying to get it off. Kurt thanked God that Blaine was just wearing a simple shirt and jeans. He wasn't sure he could handle a buttoned up shirt at the moment. Blaine quickly got the message and pulled back. His dark intense eyes watched Kurt has he pulled the article of clothing off and threw it somewhere on the floor.

Kurt glanced down at Blaine's chest. He didn't exactly have a six pack but Blaine was fit. Kurt trailed his hands lightly over the newly exposed skin. He never thought that he would like chest hair, but the light smattering of black across Blaine's chest drove Kurt wild. Blaine had stayed still letting Kurt do what he wanted to do. Kurt glanced up at Blaine with flushed cheeks and a shy smile. "You are gorgeous." He breathed.

Blaine chuckled breathily. "I'm glad you like what you see, but how about letting me even the playing field."

Kurt could only nod. He shivered at the thought of having Blaine seeing him exposed.

Blaine gently kissed Kurt on the lips before sliding his hands up to Kurt's bow tie. He untied it and slipped it off. Blaine hovered over the first button looking into Kurt's eyes. He found pure love and trust within those blue orbs. Blaine quickly unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off of Kurt tossing it in a random direction. He glanced over the exposed chest. A need to taste it welled up inside of Blaine causing him to lean down and trail his lips over the pale chest. Kurt gasped and moaned softly at the feeling.

Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt on the lips before trailed little nips down his neck then chest. He reached Kurt's nipples and paused for a second as if debating on what to do next. He made up his mind and covered the dusky bud with his mouth. Kurt mewled as his nipple was covered in wet heat. Blaine had a very talented mouth. Kurt could only imagine what it would feel like to have those lips wrapped around his cock. That thought cause Kurt to get harder and whimper in pure need.

Blaine had heard Kurt utter many sexy noises in the past few minutes but that whimper was by far the sexiest. Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt while grinding his erection into Kurt's own bulge. They both moaned and panted. They were so close to going over that edge. Kurt wanted to reach that mind numbing pleasure but he did not want to cum in his designer jeans.

Kurt broke the kiss. He looked into Blaine's questioning gaze. Kurt knew he was red from what he was about to ask. "Blaine…" Kurt trailed off nervously. Blaine smiled encouragingly. Kurt smiled and cleared his throat. "Blaine…I-I want you to s-suck me."

Blaine's eyes darkened with lust. He passionately kissed Kurt on the lips has hands immediately went to Kurt's jeans. He struggled with popping the button and getting the zipper down. He was not only eager to give Kurt pleasure but to taste his cock. Blaine finally got the button and zipper down. He swiftly pulled Kurt's jeans and underwear down leaving Kurt completely exposed. Kurt kicked off his shoes, sock, and jeans. He leaned against the wall staring at Blaine.

Blaine felt his breath catch at the sight of a completely naked Kurt. "You are so beautiful. You look like an angel." Blaine breathed as he gently kissed Kurt.

Kurt blushed. He had never had anyone call him beautiful before. His heart swelled with even more love for the boy in front of him.

Blaine broke the kiss and knelt down between Kurt's legs. Kurt was hard and begging for attention. Blaine decided to tease Kurt first. He gently kissed and nipped at Kurt's milky thighs.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine…don't tease me. Please…" begged Kurt.

Blaine smirked and brought his mouth to Kurt's cock. He gently kissed the tip causing Kurt to moan loudly. Blaine decided that he liked this noise. He peppered Kurt's member with gentle kisses. Kurt moaned and brought his hand down to Blaine's hair entwining his fingers into the gelled curls. Kurt tugged harshly silently demanding more. Blaine got the hint and swallowed Kurt without any warning. Kurt threw his head back and shouted out Blaine's name. Blaine slowly bobbed his head up and down while running his tongue over the heated flesh. Kurt gasped as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. He could feel the heat pooling at the base of his stomach.

"B-Blaine…I'm…so close." Kurt panted out in an attempt to warn Blaine.

Blaine just hummed around Kurt's cock. The vibrations sent Kurt over the edge as he screamed out Blaine's name. Waves of intense pleasure crashed through Kurt's body causing a high Kurt never knew he could experience. Blaine happily swallowed all of Kurt's cum.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt slumped against Blaine as he came down from his high. Blaine gently kissed the top of Kurt's sweaty head. Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine's neck. Blaine shifted slightly and Kurt could feel Blaine's still hard cock brush against his leg. Kurt pulled back slightly to look at Blaine. His eyes were still dark with lust and want. He caused that. Kurt caused this wonderfully calm man to lose his control. Kurt made up his mind on the spot.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear. "Blaine, I want you to fuck me." Kurt whispered hotly as his body flushed. He was not used to saying such dirty things and it caused some embarrassment. Blaine moaned lowly and pulled Kurt over to a small couch that was set up in the corner of the room.

Kurt felt himself be pushed back against the couch. Kurt settled himself down into a comfy position while bringing Blaine's lips back to his own. Blaine straddled Kurt's hips slightly grinding his hardened member into Kurt's own growing erection. Kurt moaned and ran his hands down Blaine's bare back.

"You are entirely over dressed." Kurt panted out after he broke the kiss.

Blaine moaned in agreement as he scrambled to get his own jeans off. Kurt reached down to help him take them off. In a quick flurry of motion, Kurt and Blaine managed to pulled Blaine's jeans and underwear off, throwing them off to the side. Blaine grinded his exposed cock against Kurt's creating delicious skin on skin friction. Both boys moaned loudly at the contact.

"Blaine…I want you in me." Kurt gasped out. He was getting impatient with all of this teasing.

Blaine nodded until a thought struck him. "Kurt, we don't have lube or protection." He whispered as his movements began to slow.

Kurt whimpered. "We don't need it. I just want you."

Blaine groaned in want. "Baby, I wanna do this right. Lube will make it hurt less."

Kurt huffed in annoyance until he remembered something. "Go into my bag. Santana might have left us a little surprise."

Blaine blinked in confusion before jumping off of Kurt and running over to his bag, which was sitting near his IPod. Blaine rummaged through it before finding a pack of condoms and some lube. His eyebrows rose in surprise. He wondered why Santana would put those in Kurt's bag. He would have to remember to ask Kurt after they were done. Blaine turned and practically ran back to where Kurt was still laying down.

Blaine once again straddled Kurt's hips. He leaned down and kissed Kurt while popping the cap off of the lube. Blaine spread the lube over his fingers before positioning one in front of Kurt's entrance. He looked into Kurt's eyes silently asking permission. Kurt nodded slightly and Blaine slipped a finger into Kurt's entrance. Kurt felt uncomfortable but there was no pain. Slowly, Blaine began to add finger after finger stretching Kurt. Kurt winced as Blaine stretched him. Blaine showered Kurt's body with gentle kisses. Blaine wanted this to be good for Kurt. He crooked his fingers and brushed a bundle of nerves. Kurt moaned in pure pleasure at the feeling. Blaine grinned and continued to hit that spot.

Kurt moaned as Blaine finger fucked him. All he could think right now is that he wanted all of Blaine inside of him. "Stop teasing and fuck me." Kurt moaned out.

Blaine pressed a hard kiss to Kurt's lips before grabbing the condom. He ripped the wrapper open and quickly slipped it on. He positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. Blaine gently kissed Kurt trying to distract him as he slowly entered him. Kurt groaned into the kiss at the intrusion. Once Blaine was fully sheathed, he paused letting Kurt adjust.

Kurt felt pain at having Blaine's cock inside of him. He also felt a sense of completion and fullness. He panted willing the pain to go away. Slowly the pain lessened. Kurt couldn't wait any longer.

"Move." Kurt groaned out.

Blaine pulled his cock out and gently shoved it back in. He created a slow pace giving Kurt a chance to get over the pain. Kurt tightly gripped Blaine's shoulders as he felt Blaine move inside him. Blaine thrust back in on a different angle and brushed against that same bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Kurt arched his back and moaned out Blaine's name.

At the sound of his name, Blaine lost all control. He quickened his pace and thrusted in harder. Kurt moaned loudly and met Blaine's thrusts by bringing his hips to meet him. Blaine brought his mouth back down to Kurt's neck nipping and sucking at it. Kurt was going on sensory overload.

Their rhythm soon became erratic as they neared the edge. Blaine could tell that he was close to coming. He brought his hand in between their bodies and began to stroke Kurt. Kurt threw his head back and loudly moaned out Blaine's name as he came. Blaine felt Kurt's walls clamp around him. With one last thrust, Blaine came, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt as he slipped out of Kurt. He took the condom off and threw it in the direction of the trash can then he gently switched their positions so that Kurt was lying on top of him. Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine as a content sigh escaped his lips. Blaine's hands soothingly trailed down Kurt's sweaty back. For the moment, they were content to just lay there in each other's arms.

Kurt decided that they couldn't stay there forever. He lifted his head and smiled warmly at Blaine. Blaine smiled back before gently kissing Kurt's lips. Kurt didn't want to move but we was suddenly made aware of the fact that they were in the choir room where anyone could walk in.

Kurt shifted and began to get up. "Come on. Let's get dressed before someone sees us."

Blaine pouted slightly at the idea of moving but he knew Kurt was right. They both got up and began to search the room for their clothes. Kurt hastily got dressed and gathered his things. He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to look at Blaine, whom had just finished pulling his shirt over his head.

Blaine grinned and walked over. He grabbed Kurt's hand. "Wanna go back to my room? We can watch a movie and maybe do some cuddling."

"Yeah. That would be nice." Kurt breathed out.

"Before we do. Can I ask why Santana put a condom and lube in your bag?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "Santana was only part of this plan so I could get laid. I saw her slip something in my bag before I left. I figured it would be something sexual in nature."

Blaine chuckled as he tugged on Kurt's hand. "Lets go."

The pair turned and left the choir room hand in hand. They would have a lot to talk about later but for now they were content to live in the present. There was always tomorrow.


End file.
